


【水蓝】需求感

by emmahh0409



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahh0409/pseuds/emmahh0409
Summary: ABO





	【水蓝】需求感

“我渴望被需要的感觉，如果感觉不到被需要，我就会觉得自己没有价值。”

【水蓝】需求感

马斯洛有个著名的需求层次理论——人类的需求像阶梯一样从低到高按层次分为五种，分别是：生理需求、安全需求、社交需求、尊重需求和自我实现需求。  
也就是说，当你达成了上一个层次的需要，自然而然就会渴望下一个层次。

喻文波已经三个发情期没有碰过王柳羿了。  
这让王柳羿万分苦恼，他也不知道他们两个人之间出了什么问题。以往的时候，自己不在发情期这个“弟弟”都想方设法地把自己往床上拖。一波一波精液喂得生殖腔都装不下。现在倒好，不但平时不碰他了，连发情期都是提前几天准备满桌子的抑制贴抑制剂。半点信息素抚慰都不肯给。  
起先几天王柳羿还为可以好好休息休息高兴，时间一长就觉得不对了。他本身是一个很需要被需求感的人，可能大部分omega天性如此，他们享受被人——尤其是被自己alpha——需求的感觉。这一下子喻文波态度突然180度大转变，不能不让王柳羿怀疑喻文波是不是不再需要自己了。  
这点子想法终于在王柳羿即将到达喻文波不碰他的第四个发情期的时候达到了顶峰。  
那天早上王柳羿眼看着喻文波又是贴抑制贴又是洒喷雾折腾了半天，等他鼓弄完王柳羿凑近一闻，还真是一点点酒味都没有，空气清新得跟个beta似的。  
王柳羿心想，这事不能这样下去了。今天就是拖也得把喻文波拖上床，于是他给喻文波发了微信：“有点不舒服，你早点回来吧。”然后就开始为了晚上做准备。

喻文波一推开家门就被迎面扑来的花香味吓了一跳，原本清淡的桂花香此刻浓得像打翻了的香水，顺着风一阵一阵往喻文波身上飘。要不是这个omega早就被自己标记了，这信息素只怕能让方圆十里的alpha都报警。  
而散发着甜美气息的这个人似乎刚刚洗完澡，又黑又软的头发还湿漉漉的，发梢“嗒嗒”地往下滴着水，那水珠都散发着诱人的香气，顺着王柳羿白嫩的颈子消失在宽大的T恤中，将那件白色的T恤胸前打湿了一大片。被水晕染得几乎透明的衣料紧紧贴在身上，透出粉红色的两个小突起。  
那衣服是喻文波的，是比较合身的款式，穿在王柳羿身上有些短，半勃起的性器顶在T恤的下摆，遮都遮不住。  
王柳羿正靠在沙发上揉捏着自己的腺体，他那地方原本就敏感，平时喻文波一碰那里，王柳羿就浑身打着颤撒娇求饶，此刻他却不停地揉着那个地方，一边揉一边喘，脸红扑扑的，只为了让自己散发出更多好闻的味道。  
喻文波皱了皱眉，赶紧把家门关上。如此香艳的场景，若不是自己贴了抑制贴洒了足够的喷雾，只怕已经跟个发情的兽类似的扑上去了。  
“蓝哥，你不是不舒服吗？这是要干什么？”他声音有些哑。  
“喻文波，我发情了……你……抱抱我……好不好？”他话说得断断续续，夹杂着几声诱人的喘息，眼巴巴地看着喻文波，看着可怜极了。  
喻文波只得走过去，他想着，要先用信息素安慰一下，然后帮他贴上抑制贴，洒上抑制喷雾，再喂他吃点药，哄他睡一觉。  
结果他刚一靠近王柳羿，那人就手脚并用缠了上来。  
“喻文波……你亲亲我……我想要。”  
他头发还散发着香波的味道，混合着桂花的甜腻一起冲击着喻文波的理智。喻文波只能深吸了两口气让自己冷静，然后按着怀里不老实的“小八爪鱼”去摸他颈子后面的腺体。  
谁知道这个已经被信息素泡得发软的omega拼命扭着头，偏不让喻文波咬他脖子，腿也不老实地蹭着alpha的已经发硬的阴茎，还试图伸手去解他的裤子拉链，他今天非得让喻文波肏他才好。  
喻文波无奈了：“蓝哥，蓝哥……今天真的不行。”  
“为什么啊？”omega真是委屈极了，自己都这么主动了，后颈子的腺体平时碰都不敢碰的地方，今天都快被自己揉肿了。就是块石头都不能毫无反应吧？怎么偏偏喻文波就这么油盐不进呢？  
他咬了咬牙，用手攀上喻文波的脖子抱他。趁着喻文波不注意，一把撕掉了他脖子上的抑制贴。  
没了抑制贴的掩护，那点子几乎挥发了的抑制喷雾基本形同虚设，满屋子的信息素像是终于找到了去处，争先恐后地往喻文波腺体那里钻。本来就被爱人撩到发情边缘的人，被刺激得眼睛都红了，身上一阵一阵燥热。喻文波终于生气了，也顾不得温柔，钳过omega的肩膀就把人转了过去，不管不顾地去嘬颈子后面已经红了腺体。  
那地方本来就敏感，又被王柳羿折腾了一下午，现在碰一下就能让王柳羿爽到连脚趾头都蜷起来，更别说碰的那个人是喻文波了。喻文波用牙叼着那个地方细细地磨，王柳羿就觉得心被揪的无法呼吸，后脊梁像过了电整个人都颤了起来，前面挺立的性器，在没有任何触碰的情况下就射了出来，好久没有发泄过的地方射得很浓，一股一股地出了好几波。  
高潮后王柳羿大脑一片空白，有几秒似乎连呼吸都停滞了。他晃了晃脖子，试图躲开喻文波灵巧的唇舌。可喻文波这回是真发了狠，铁了心要给这个勾引自己的家伙一点罪受。柔软的嘴唇紧紧地含着腺体，呼出的热气尽数洒在那地儿，灵巧的舌头跟找到新奇的玩具一般不停地舔弄。  
可真是找到了要命的地方，被快感袭击的呻吟声愉悦又痛苦，只觉得脊背上电流乱窜，后穴早就湿成了一片，此刻更是不停收缩，渴望什么东西把它撑开填满，讨好似的一波一波往外流着水，到最后竟然只被玩弄腺体就吹了水。  
这下终于老实了。喻文波好心松开了被玩儿得全身痉挛的omega，伸手去脱自己的衣服。而手脚发软的omega似乎找回了一点神志，竟然还不知悔改地又缠上来，颇为霸道地把刚被剥干净的alpha压在了身下。  
王柳羿本来身量就轻，刚潮吹过的身子更是一点力气没有，堪堪坐在alpha身上，身子还是软的，若不是喻文波扶着他的腰，估计都要坐不住。  
“我想要……”他撒着娇，情欲浸泡过得声音像涂满了炼乳的吐司片，能腻到人心里。   
膨胀的海绵体已经完全勃起了，红得几乎泛着紫，王柳羿看着都不禁咽了咽口水。但还是撑着身子用小穴去吃它，那张小嘴湿得厉害，稍稍用力就咬进去了半根，久违的充实感让两个人都满足地叫了起来。  
他们已经将近四个月没做过了，虽然omega的身子天生适合做爱，但喻文波实在太大了，根本没有好好扩张的小嘴怎么也吃不进去剩下那半根东西。王柳羿试了几次，只觉得小穴涨得难受，他没有办法，只能撩起T恤用手指去玩弄自己硬得充血的乳尖。  
他平时在床上娇气得要命，什么事都不肯自己做，喻文波又主动，他哪里做过这种讨好自己讨好喻文波的事。卡在这里不上不下，他只觉得自己腰都麻了，他狠狠地捏了捏自己的乳尖，发脾气似的把那里弄得又红又肿。眼睛红了一圈，像要哭似的。  
这样子看得喻文波终于心疼了，他扶着王柳羿的腰向上一下撞到了王柳羿的敏感点，被快感涨满的人膝盖一软，本就是双腿大张跨坐在人身上的姿势，这一下子直接将那阴茎整个吞了进去。  
“啊……哈啊……好烫……好大……”  
王柳羿胡乱叫了起来。  
许久没尝过荤腥的身子此刻被喂了个饱还是觉得不满足，小细腿一抬一抬地动，无奈他就是个体力渣，刚才的主动几乎已经用尽了他身上所有的力气，身体根本抬不起来就又落了下去，跟磨似的，又找不到能让自己快乐的点，原本就红红的眼睛眨巴眨巴，眼泪就顺着白净的脸流了下来。  
“喻文波……你是不是不要我了？”  
这委屈一旦露出的一点点，可就收不住了，那人就是个小水罐，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉。

乳尖被他自己揉得又红又肿，奶白纤细的身子含着自己的玩意儿，贪吃的小嘴不断留着口水，黏糊糊的液体顺着两个人连接的地方一直流到沙发上。喻文波觉得爱人这样子真是又娇又淫荡，而这个人正红着眼睛说自己不要他了。  
那怎么能不要呢？  
就是把自己弄丢了他喻文波也是绝对绝对不会不要王柳羿的啊。  
被强制发情的alpha再也控制不住了，他一边在omega耳边哄他，告诉自己绝对不会不要他，一边把omega温柔地压在沙发上，那人纤细的腿挂在自己胳膊肘上，发情的小穴就这样门户大开地迎接他。  
他把自己的阴茎整个抽出，然后又重重地顶进去，王柳羿的身子他比王柳羿更熟悉，一次一次都能准确顶在他的敏感点上。他平时在床上花样极多，此刻却没玩弄的心情，一次一次进入得又快又狠，每次都打在那一点上。  
身下人“呜呜”哭着，很快就又吹了，后穴痉挛着绞紧，偏偏喻文波还不肯放过他，在吹着水的小穴里肏得更狠，过量的快感几乎让人发疯，连大腿根都战栗起来，一波一波的快感尚未退去，又卷土重来，连呼吸都困难了。  
这下子是真的知道怕了，身子本能地就往后缩，想避开那灭顶的快感。手却还死死地捏着喻文波的手腕，一边哭得都哆嗦一边逞强地说“还要”。  
这勾人的样子让喻文波几乎守不住精关，他一口咬在了王柳羿柔软的唇上，本来就被咬出牙印的地方渗出了血丝，咸咸的味道更刺激着发情的alpha，将嘴唇细细舔了几遍又坏心地去勾躲躲闪闪的小舌头。用力把舌根都吸得发麻。  
手上的动作也没闲着，他把王柳羿抱起来，让他坐在自己怀里，从下到上地那么使劲顶。吹了几次的omega此刻那么乖，湿漉漉的小嘴又紧又热，乖乖地吃着自己的性器。喻文波觉得差不多了，将王柳羿微微抱起，然后用力往上一顶，已经吐着浊液的龟头就肏开了生殖腔前的软肉，在里面成结，一波一波地射了满堂，多得omega小腹都鼓了起来。

禁欲了几个月的alpha一次根本不够，他抱着王柳羿在床上又做了一回，去清理的时候看着omega身体里自己射进去的液体顺着水流蜿蜒在那双白皙的腿上，忍不住又肏了进去。等喻文波终于心满意足了，王柳羿已经累得昏睡了过去。  
他看着omega疲倦的脸颊心疼地亲了亲。  
他怎么可能不要他呢？永远都不会。

第二天醒来，眼睛都没消肿的omega可怜巴巴地问喻文波这几个月为什么都不碰他。  
喻文波不好意思地挠挠头：“蓝哥你不是想要小宝宝吗……我就拿着你上次的体检结果去问医生了。医生说……咱们平时做太多了，你身体里面满满都是我的信息素，信息素失衡了所以怀不上。他让我不要给你压力，所以我没敢告诉你。”  
王柳羿很无语，心说明明你这样给我的压力更大。  
“医生还说这一段时间最好不要上床。可蓝哥你知道，要我天天看着你我怎么可能忍得住。”柴犬可怜兮兮地摇着尾巴，“所以这一段时间我都尽量离你远一点，都快被抑制剂泡得性冷淡了。”  
“你怎么会觉得我不要你了呢？我不要我自己了都不可能不要你！”  
王柳羿凑上去亲了亲喻文波的唇。  
“我也是，我是你的omega，我永远都是你的。”  
发情期余热还没过的alpha翻身又把omega压在了身下。被需要的感觉让omega温顺异常。

至于这一次能不能中奖，谁知道呢？

end


End file.
